Polt
This story is about a pet platypus named Polt(Perry) and his human side-kick Menny(Marabella) who are famous actors on a show named Polt,But Polt doesnt know that. So when the evil Blue-eyed man(Dr.Doofensmirtz) "kidnapps" Menny.Polt sets out to find her. Along the way he meets a stray cat named Gloves(Isabella) and an over eager hamster named Phino(Phineas). So this unlikely trio travels around the U.S just to find Menny. � � � � � � � � � � � Characters Polt:Polt is a loyal super platypus who has lazer eyes,ground pound,and a killer super Growl! Menny:Menny is a teenage super star on the hit show Polt. She has the wits and gadgets. She cares very much about her pet platypus Polt. Phino:Phino is a over eager hamster who worships Polt's feet. Polt is Phino's HERO!!!!!! Gloves:Gloves is a homeless house cat that meets Polt along the way.At first Polt and Gloves hate each other because Polt acuses her of being one of the Blue-eyed man's minions.But after a while Polt gets her pain. Blue-eyed Man:The Blue-eyed Man is Polt and Menny's T.V show villian. He has two minions named Yoddy(Emily) and Farry(Ferb).And he's half cat half man. Yoddy:Yoddy is one of the Blue-eyed Man's minions.Yoddy is a teenager like Menny so she can fight Menny better. Yoddy's power is she can shot fire out of her hand.And she uses a firery baton to attack with. Farry:Farry is the other minion of the Blue-eyed Man's minions.Farry is also a teenager he only fights Polt.Like Yoddy only fights Menny.Farry's power is,that he uses razor sharp stars and trows them at you. � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � Ages Menny:13 year old,teenager Polt:Human Years:2 Platypus years:14,teenager Blue-eyed Man:40 year old,Adult Phino:Human Years:1 and a half Hamster Years:10,tween Gloves:Human Years:1 and a half Cat Years:10,tween Yoddy:13 year old,teenager Farry:14 year old,teenager Gender Menny:Girl Polt:Boy Blue-eyed Man:Man Phino:Boy Gloves:Girl Yoddy:Girl Farry:Boy Memorable Quotes Menny:POLT!!! (whistles) Polt busts through the door and knocks down Yoddy. Yoddy:Oh i always wanted a stuffed platypus!!!!! (Reffering to Polt) Phino:Your Polt the Super Platypus!!!!!! Oh i love you!!!!! Polt:Errrrr.......ummmmm..........thanks???????? Blue-eyed Man:You'lll never see your precious Menny again!!!! (laughs evily) (coughs) Hair-ball!!! Menny looks at a picture of the Disney Movie Bolt. Manager:Looks familiar?! Menny:Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.............................No!!! Manager has a confused face. Gloves:Get your paws off me you Bug eye!!!! Polt:You don't know me?!?! Gloves:Doesn't ring a bell. A bus with a add of Polt all over it pulls up in the back of Gloves. Polt:I'm Polt!!! Gloves:Polt?????Never heard of it!!!! Polt just shakes his head. � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � � Allusions Bolt:Everything is mocking Bolt. Wizards vs. werewolves:When Menny and Farry fight is just like when Juliet and Mason fought on this episode. Phineas and Ferb:Everything. Bolt the vedio game:Farry and Yoddy is like the names Proddy and Starry on this game. BE RIGHT BACK DO NOT EDIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Unregistered Contributor Works